


Christmas-Corn

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Every single time Stiles thinks he's experienced the weirdest thing his life can produce, he gets proven wrong, today's offender? Being followed around by a unicorn- and apparently, not just any unicorn, but aChristmasUnicorn to boot- great





	Christmas-Corn

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing 12 Days Of Sterek with Christmas unicorns- _yes_

He couldn't believe this was happening

He had no idea how to process.... any of this, to be perfectly honest

And yet here he stood, having no choice but to do just that

Because there was a unicorn outside that had been following him for the past three days and this really had to stop

"Do you think it could be because I'm a faery?"

"Well, it could be, but I would think that if it were, you would have experienced this problem much sooner," Deaton replied as he leaned back against the wall behind him

" _Great_ , so not only do I have a unicorn problem, I have a _late_ unicorn problem,"

"I wouldn't say that," Deaton warned with a small frown, his nose wrinkling in thought

"Unicorns are highly intuitive animals and they don't come to just anyone, more importantly, this isn't an average unicorn following you,"

"Wait a minute, there's such a thing as an 'average' unicorn? Sooooo I've got some kinda special-corn?"

"In a manner of speaking, but please don't call it that,"

"How is this unicorn special?" Derek asked suddenly, and really, he couldn't even believe those words had just come out of his mouth, but here they were

He really found himself often in disbeleif that somehow his life had gotten weirder in the past few years than his werewolf childhood had been

And yet here we are

"It's a Christmas Unicorn,"

"Meaning what? That it ... really likes Christmas?" Stiles asked in confusion

"Well, no, 'Christmas Unicorn' is really just a crude classification that has very little- if anything at all- to do with Christmas, just like Christmas Reindeer are different from regular reindeer but that doesn't automatically associate them with Christmas,"

"And Christmas Reindeer are.... what? Born at the North Pole?"

"No, Christmas Reindeer can fly, and because of the staple of Sant-"

"Wait wait wait _WAIT_..... flying reindeer are a thing and you are JUST now telling us about this!?" Stiles screeched, clearly offended

"Well you never asked," Deaton replied with complete seriousness

Stiles' jaw was practically on the floor, still looking entirely betrayed as he wipped around and glared at Derek

"Dude, did you know about this!?"

"No, if I had maybe I would have believed in Santa longer,"

"You didn't believe in Santa for long?" Kira asked with a sympathetic pout

"No, and not for lack of trying,"

"What ultimately made you stop believing?" Scott asked curiously, causing Derek to sigh in what Stiles could only assume was agony

"It's a long, Peter related story,"

Judging by the number of winces across the room, Stiles was willing to bet that he wasn't the only one no longer interested in asking what that story was

(Actually he was very interested, he just had the good sense to ask in private)

"Can we focus on my corny problem now?" he asked, drawing attention back to the unicorn at hand

"Right... so how are Christmas Unicorns different from any other unicorn?" Derek asked

"Christmas Unicorns can help grant wishes, I mean.... they aren't exactly genies, but they have some magical powers that can, occasionally, help insure wishes come true for those truly deserving of them, if the wish and the heart making it are pure enough, they'll try to see that it comes true,"

"Well Stiles, have you made any Christmas wishes lately?" Scott asked, drawing the faery's attention towards him

"Well it doesn't matter if I did or didn't, you heard Dr. Doolittle, I have to have a 'pure heart' for a unicorn to even look my way,"

Scott nodded slowly, clearly satisfied with that answer as his face scrunched up in thought

Derek, on the other hand, was not nearly so easily convinced

"Stiles, don't get technical, unicorns are very subjective with what they consider 'pure', so if you made a Christmas wish, the likelihood is-"

"Yeah well no part of me is pure- like, at all, so it's time to drop the theory, it's clearly not the right one," Stiles replied quickly, his answer clipped as he suddenly turned on his heel and started fast-walking out of the main room of the clinic

Derek, eyes narrowed, decided to follow him, walking a little bit faster to keep pace and catch up before reaching out to carefully but firmly place a hand on Stiles' shoulder and spin him around, earning a sour face from his companion

"Der-"

"Look, unicorns don't make mistakes Stiles, and Christmas or not, unicorns never pay any kind of attention to anyone who they don't believe has a pure heart, so for one to follow you around? You may not think your heart is pure, but the unicorn clearly does,"

Stiles huffed, staring down at the ground anxiously and swallowing, reaching up to rub the back of his neck

"Come on Stiles, I know you wished for something, now just tell me what it is,"

"I.... didn't wish for anything for myself,"

"Then who? Your dad?"

Ahh.... now here came the moment of truth, the faery's face was already burning pink, little sparks of electric magic buzzing at his fingertips as he continued rubbing his neck

There really was no elegant way to say this, so he supposed he should just hurry up and come out with it

"You...."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Derek Hale, Werewolf McWolferson, whatever your name is, I ... made a wish for you, earlier on... like... a couple of weeks ago, maybe,"

"And this wish was what? That I would be violently killed before the new year?" Derek asked dryly, crossing his arms over his chest

"Oh ha ha,"

"I'm serious Stiles, don't you think I have a right to know what your wish for me was now that a unicorn is around trying to make it come true? Unicorns can be violent you know, so I have to-"

"I wished for you to be happy," Stiles blurted out, effectively shutting the werewolf up

Derek was practically holding his breath, his mouth open, face frozen, clearly taken off guard

"I... wished that you wouldn't be alone on Christmas, and that you'd be able to have a happy time, that ... that you would have a merry Christmas for once in God only knows how many years since... you know.... I don't know how a unicorn thinks that it's going to help with that though,"

"Who knows? Unicorns have pretty strange opinions," Derek shrugged back, taking a step closer to Stiles, his expression softer than Stiles could ever remember seeing it before

"You.... really used your Christmas wish on me,"

"W-Well... I mean, yeah, but to be fair it isn't like I only get one or anything, I mean, if this was a genie we were talking about, you'd better bet I wouldn't waste one of my-"

"Stiles," Derek interrupted suddenly, now only a few inches away from the faery

"You did something nice, don't try to get out of it,"

"I wasn't trying to get out of anything Hale," he huffed back, arms crossed over his chest, though the big pink blush making it's way steadily over his face was definitely hard to stay non-chalant about any of this

"Stiles, would you just shut up for a second?" the werewolf huffed, suddenly cupping the other's face and successfully making him blush even harder, his heart ramming in his chest as the werewolf suddenly leaned down and gave him a soft, adoring kiss to the lips

Stiles' heart jumped, his mouth falling open as Derek smiled sweetly and reached out, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze

"So.... shall we go see what that unicorn wants then?"

Stiles nodded quickly, his face even redder as he squeezed Derek's hand and started tugging him away from the back room

"Your wish is my command,"


End file.
